Could this be love?
by Gaara's girl Kirei
Summary: My name is Kirei. i have lived alone for as long as i can remember. I dont even know my own last name. but there is one boy who i believe can help make me better...and remember my past. Gaara.-What will happen between them? GaaXOC LEMONS IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay. this is my Re-done story. hope you like it! I do not own the show Naruto or any of the charaters that are in the show...NOT FAIR!! XP**

It was two in the morning and I couldn't sleep. So, I took a walk and ended up at the rock I always sit on when I come to think. About my life, and my mother and family. I nestled my head in the spot in between my arms. All the memories of my mothers and the rest of my families' death raced through my mind. All of a sudden I felt a hot tear hit my leg and it surprised me. I had no idea that I had started to cry. I heard a noise behind me and whipped around with a kunai in my hand, the tears still streaming down my face. No one was there. 'It was prolly just a bird. Why the heck am I so jumpy??'

"Why are you crying?" I heard a voice ask.

For some reason the voice didn't startle me and I just turned to meet it, tears still falling down my face. To my surprise it was Gaara sitting there, looking at me with concern in his eyes. For a mille-second I felt a sort of fear, I had always had a crush on him, but the kind where I just looked from a distance, and he was always so unpredictable. He sensed this and recoiled slightly.

He asked again: "Why are you crying?"

"N-no reason." I brought up my arm to wipe the tears but he beat me to it. His hand was so soft on my cheek and my heart started racing.

"You're all alone aren't you? Just like me." He said as he sighed and looked at the reflection of the moon in the lake.

'Just like me? Does he mean that his parents…?' I thought.

I sighed and said, "Yes. My parents died a long time ago and I couldn't sleep soundly ever since. If I do sleep, it's in the middle of the day."

"I see. My parents are not with me anymore as well. I am the same as you."

I turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"I knew there was something about you that I saw in myself. Your eyes are the same as mine. They have seen bad times and you feel hollow and you desperately want to find someone who knows how you feel and likes you for, well, you."

He looked deep into my eyes and looked shocked. "H-how did you know?"

I turned away and looked into the lake. A small blue fish jumped and disturbed the peaceful water. I smiled and looked up.

"As I said, we're the same. We even have the same eyes. I'm Kirei by the way."

He looked at me with a small smile. "I know."

I smiled and blushed a little.

He is still surprised but scoots a little closer to me. He turned and looked at me. I looked right back at him. I got nervous and got up. I was wearing my bathing suit under my clothes, so I stripped down and asked him to join me. He sat there and cocked his head. I laughed and jumped into the water. I splashed him and he just watched me. I got out of the water and sent all my charka to my feet. I walked out onto the water and spun so the water shot up all around me until I was surrounded by water droplets. The light of the moon made them all glisten. He just kept staring.

After a while I got bored and walked back and dried off. I put my clothes back on. I looked at Gaara who was just sitting there with his eyes fixed on the moon. I walked back over to where he was sitting and stood next to him. He looked up at me with eyes filled with hate and sorrow. Yet they also had a look of longing in them.

"May I sit with you?" I asked as I looked at my feet and blushed. He nodded and moved over. I sat down next to him. I scooted closer to him and he sat there. I rested my head on his shoulder and he flinched a little. I picked my head up and moved a tad further away from him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me." I begged as I looked up at him. He looked down at me with that blank expression and nodded again. We sat there in silence for a while and I finally turned to look at him. He turned his head after he realized that I was staring at him. When he did so, I picked my hand up and touched his face. His eyes went wide and he just stared at me. I looked intently at his face and traced the dark rings around his eyes. He reached his hand up and grabbed mine. He pulled it away and looked at me. I smiled and bowed my head in apology. He nodded but never let go of my hand. He picked up his other hand and traced the dark circles around my eyes, just as I had. I closed my eyes and let myself grin a little.

"What is the reason why you can't sleep?" Gaara asked me in his monotone, yet sexy, voice.

"I have these dreams. I see my brother and parents get killed. Then, this one name races through my mind over and over. Then, these eyes show up. If I do sleep, I wake up crying. So, to avoid that pain I don't sleep." I answered.

"I'm sorry." He said to me as h slid his hand down to hold my cheek. I looked at him and leaned forward. He leaned forward as well. Then, he kissed me. My eyes went wide and I was a little frightened but I enjoyed this feeling. There was danger, and yet I felt more peaceful than ever. He wrapped his arms around me as my eyes fluttered shut. We pulled apart and hugged each other. I rested my head on his shoulder and he buried his face into my hair. I felt a tear hit my head. He had been scared.

"Gaara, why are you scared? Do I frighten you?" I asked as I pulled back on the verge of tears.

"No! That's not it at all! I'm scared because if I spend time with anyone who I have strong feelings for, my dark side shows a bit. I'm sorry. I just got scared that if I stayed like that with you, I would hurt you…or possibly kill you. I'm a monster." He said as he put his head in his hands. I picked his head up and kissed him. He looked at me surprised and nervous.

"I don't care." I whispered in his ear as I hugged him. We stayed like that for a while until we saw the moon start to fade away. "Well it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow kay?" I said as I cocked my head and smiled.

"Yes. Good night."

"Good night." I said as I smiled and walked away.

**Well thats it! How do you like it so far? R&R please!!**

**Sayonara!**

**Shikyo-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. I do not own Naruto, Gaara, or any other character in the show...i wish i did though! Heres the second chapter. Hope you like it!!**

'I wonder when that tomorrow will come. It's been months since I last saw him. I miss him and I miss those eyes.' I thought. "Those beautiful ey-"

"Kirei! Where the hell are you? There are customers!" My boss shouted.

"I'm coming! Sheesh I'm grabbing my notebook!"

"Well, hurry up damn it! Don't make them wait! They're shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sand!"

'Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sand? They must be here for the Chûnin exams.' I hurried out of the back room and grabbed my pen and looked at my notepad as I said "Hi, I'm Kirei, may I help you?"

There was no reply for a second. Then I looked up and saw someone who I never expected to see. It was Gaara!

"G-Gaara? Is that really you?" I asked completely shocked. 'Of course it's him! How could I ever forget those eyes…'

He stood up and looked me in the eye. "Kirei?"

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" I wanted to jump him but I thought twice about that.

"I'm in the Chûnin Exams. Why are you here?

"I live in Konoha," I looked down as I blushed in embarrassment. "And I work here. I need the money to pay for my apartment." I look down and sigh. I look back up at him and say: "The Chûnin Exams….I wish I could enter those. I just can't afford to get into the Academy. And I'm not even a real member of this village."

"You're not? Then where are you from?" he asks and cocks his head.

"You look so cute when you cock your head like that. But I'm originally from the Village Hidden in the Sand. I had to leave there at a young age. My parents had to go to Konoha and I got dragged along with them. They died and I wandered into the village. I stayed here ever since"

"You're from The Sand Village? You mean my village?" He looked stunned.

"Yeah. I don't really remember anything about it except I didn't have any friends and I had a bear which I never left. It was like my only friend."

He stared at me and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Well, onto another subject, when is your next fight for the Exams?"

"Oh, my next fight is today at noon. Why?"

"Oh, um, no reason. I'm just wondering. Well, I gotta get back to work. You guys want anything?"

"Oh right. This is my sister Temari," He said as he points to Temari "and this is my brother Kankurou." He said as he points to Kankurou. "And do you guys want anything? I just want a bowl of rice and a glass of water."

Temari said "I'll have a bowl of beef lo mien and a glass of water.

I looked at Kankurou and he said: "I'll have a bowl of wanton soup and some tea please."

"Okay it'll be out in a sec. Drinks on me!" I walk out of the room and hang up the order. I wait in the kitchen and watch for more customers. I hear them talking but I can't hear them too well. I listen closer.

"Gaara, who is she? She seems nice." Kankurou asked.

"She's this girl I met a few months ago while we were on a mission escorting that guy back here. She was sitting by the lake all alone and I looked into her eyes and she was just like me. I had a feeling I would meet her again and I'm so happy I did." Gaara said as he looked down.

Temari smiled and said "Gaara I'm so happy you found someone like her. I-"

I got tapped on the shoulder with the tray with their drinks and I grab it and bring it out to them. "Hey here are your drinks. Water for you," as I say as I wink at Gaara, he looks down and blushes a little, "water for you, and tea for you. I'll be back with your food shortly." I say and start to walk away.

After I'm out of sight they start talking again. I try to listen but the cook starts frying the noodles and making the rest of the food. 'Shit it's too loud for me to hear! Oh well. Before they go I have to talk to Temari. I wonder…'

All of a sudden the bell rang and the chef gave me the food. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks Akitama!" I say as I grab the tray and walk to the table.

"Okay rice for Gaara, lo mien for Temari and wanton soup for Kankurou. I'll be back in a while to check to see if everything's all right." I started to walk away but Gaara grabbed my hand. I blush, stop and turn around. He looks into my eyes again. 'Oh, those eyes! I would do anything just to spend eternity looking into those eyes!'

"Sit with us! We'd be happy for you to join us."

"Okay. Hold on let me just go put this stuff away."

"Okay." He lets go of my hand and lets me walk away. I grab a soda and come back to the table. Temari smiles as I take a seat across from her and next to Gaara.

"So Kirei," Temari asks me as she picks up her water, "why aren't you in the Chûnin Exams? I've heard that you have great charka control." She takes a sip and looks at me.

"Oh, I can't go to the academy. I have to work to keep my apartment. And I taught myself how to control my charka and a few of my friends who are in the academy told me how to do a few jutsus."

"Really? Awesome. So your friends are in the Exams aren't they?" Kankurou asked me.

"Yeah, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto are all in the Exams. I was going to go watch their fights but I couldn't. I have to work. Unless, my wonderful boss lets me have the rest of the day off." I say as I turn and look at my boss and give him my little angel smile. He sighs and waves his hand. "Oh Akitama you're the best!" I ran and hugged him. "I'll be right back guys! I'm just going to put my stuff in my locker! After that we can get the hell outta here!"

"Okay!" They all shouted at once.

I laughed a little and pulled the curtain back and put my stuff in the locker. "I wonder what he thinks of me." I said to myself.

"Who?" I heard a voice say. It was Temari.

"Uh, no one." I said completely embarrassed.

"You liar! You're talking about Gaara!" She laughed and said, "I'm glad he found you. He's never met anyone who's liked him more than you do."

"So, you found me out. Just please don't tell him!" I pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't!" She said to me with a smile on her face.

"Even though I just met you, I know that I can trust you. Uh, Temari, I was wondering, could you get me into the box that all the ninja stay in waiting for their fights to begin? Please? I wanna surprise Gaara after his fight!"

"Really? You would do that for him? No one's ever done anything like that for him since he's the way he is. But no one understands that it's not his fault! Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to say that! But, uh yeah I can sneak you in just after he goes down to fight!"

"Temari you're the best! And what weren't you supposed to say? What's not his fault? I'm confused!" I said as I grabbed and shook my head.

"Just don't tell him that I told you because he wanted to tell you himself. He's a jinchuuriki. He has the Shukaku sealed up inside him."

"Did he think I would have a problem with that? I love him for him no matter what. Nothing will change the way I feel. And anyway, Naruto is a jinchuuriki as well. He has the kyuubi sealed inside him though." I said as I tried to untie my halter top dress that I had to wear when I was waitressing. "AH! This thing won't come undone! Temari can you help me get this thing off?" As I said that I heard someone coming near the door. I thought it might just be my boss walking by and delivering food to other customers. I sighed and let it slide. Temari untied the dress and I slid it off. Then I saw two streaks of light appear on the floor where there was no light before. I whipped around, put my hand on Temari's shoulder, flipped over her, grabbed kunai out of her bag, and grabbed the two perv's shirts that were peeping and held the kunai to their neck as I pulled them forward. It was Kankurou and Gaara! I let them go as they fell to the floor. They got up and just stared at me. I looked down and covered myself. I totally forgot that I was just in my bra and panties! I screamed and spun around so I was behind Temari, who had turned to see what I was doing. Temari looked pissed and slapped them both, grabbed their shirt collars and glared at them with a fire in her eyes. Gaara kept a straight face as usual, except when I'm around, but Kankurou's eyes had a slight tint of fear and a bit of disappointment in them. Then Gaara stared and started blushing and looked down as I briskly walked out from behind Temari to grab my clothes and looked at him. That's a good sign for me!

Then Temari screamed "Perverts!!" and threw them out of the room. Literally!

"You didn't have to be so rough."

"They were peeping! Those perverts are gonna pay!"

"Not now Temari! Later. I have to run home. You guys go ahead and get outta here. Meet me at the entrance in 30 minutes, right before Gaara's fight starts ok? I wanna get there after he starts so when he comes up I'm there. Do you think he'll be excited to see that I came out?"

"Okay. And duh! He so likes you. I've never seen him this happy and I've NEVER heard him talk so much. It's surprising that he's actually showing emotion around other people and especially because normally he doesn't even show emotion or talk that much even around Kankurou and I, and we're his siblings! I've never seen him take so much interest in anyone and I never expected to see him blush! He really likes you, I can tell."

I blushed and said: "Really? You think so? Hey, I was wondering, when you leave to go back to the Sand Village, do you think I can come? I wanna go back to my home village and become a ninja of The Village Hidden in the Sand! I think I'll be happier there than I could ever be here in Konoha."

"Kirei. Of course you can! You can live with us! We all bunk in the same house, and we have a few extra rooms that are all furnished. Just pack your clothes and come with us. Gaara will be so excited! I know Gaara will say it's ok but I want to check with Kankurou. Even though I'm sure he'll say yes! You can even go to the academy! You will graduate in no time and then you can go on missions with us! It'll be fun!"

"There's only one problem, my friend Mitsukai. She lives with me because her parents are always on missions and she got tired of being home alone all the time. Do you mind if she comes with us? I don't want to leave her."

"Yeah. Invite her to the Chûnin Exams. She can meet Kankurou. Then his mind will be off you and on her. That will help him live because if he starts flirting with you and Gaara sees, Kankurou is as good as dead."

"Okay. I'll go talk to her. Come on, let's go." I said as I pulled the curtain open and walked out of the room with Temari.

**Hai! Well this chapter was kinda fun to write. I was laughing a lot. R&R please!!**

**Sayonara!**

**Kyo-chan**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, heres the next chapter! DISCLAIMER: Even though i wish i owned Gaara and everyone else in the anime Naruto, I sadly don't. **

I ran as fast as I could to get to my apartment. Mitsukai was sitting on her bed reading.

"Hey Mitsukai! I have great news!"

"Hey Kirei. What is it?"

"Okay. Remember that guy Gaara I ran into a few months back? I ran into him and his teammates! Their here for the Chûnin Exams! I want you to meet one of them. He's pretty hot! But that's not even the best news! I am originally from the Sand Village right? They're from the Sand Village! So I asked if I could go back to their village with them and they said yes!!"

"Cool! And oh, that's great." She said as she looked down as a silent tear ran down her cheek.

I walked over wiped her tear away and said "You didn't really think that I'm going to leave you here did you? They said that you can come!"

"Oh my gosh, really? Oh Kirei, thank you!!" She exclaimed as she lunged at me and hugged me tight.

"No prob. Start packing now. We're leaving in a few days. But we have to go in 15 minutes. We're going to see their fights. And guess what."

"What's the good news now?"

I smiled and grabbed her arms. "We're getting into the box where all the ninjas are! We get front row seats! AND we get to talk to all the ninjas!!"

"Oh my gosh! This is great!"

I walked out of the room and said, "Oh yeah. When we get to the Sand Village, we get free admission into the academy. We can become ninjas and go on missions with Temari, Kankurou and Gaara! So get dressed and just start packing. I expect you in the living room in 10 minutes so we can get there on time."

"This is amazing! Thank you! And no problem. I'll be ready by then." She said as I slid the door shut.

"Not good, not good! Temari is gonna be so pissed. We're so late. Why did Chouji have to stop us! And if you try to get away from him he gets as mad as when you call him a fatass! And you had you encourage him didn't you? Damn I'm gonna miss Gaara's fight!" I screamed at Mitsukai as my eyes started glowing.

"I'm sorry I was trying to get him to go into the BBQ pork shop next door. We're lucky that he left when he did!" She screamed back.

"Get on my back. I run faster than you especially when I'm mad. Keep running and jump. Ready, go!" I screamed as she jumped on my back. I them jumped on top of houses and watched as the taller houses and other buildings started flying past me. The colors were all swirling together and I felt Mitsukai shove her head into my neck. 'She must be getting dizzy."

"Hang in there Mitsukai, I'm almost there!" I yelled and suddenly stopped. Temari was standing in front of me. 'We're here already?' I thought at Mitsukai got off my back and I kept staring at Temari. My eyes were still glowing, I could feel it.

Temari got close to me and stared at my eyes. "Kirei, why are your eyes glowing? I knew they were red before but your eyes are glowing a brighter red now."

"I-I don't know. That tends to happen when I get pissed. I don't know why though. How late are we? Did I miss his fight?"

"No, they had a late start anyway! His fight just started. Come on. We have to hurry if you want to see it start." She said as she jumped up onto the ledge.

"Get back on, Mitsukai." I told her and she got on. I followed Temari and we got there in no time.

"Hey, look who it is! I was wondering if you were going to come. I heard that you and a friend wanted to come back with us to the Sand Village. We would love you to come! Now, where's that friend of yours?" Kankurou said as Mitsukai slid off my back in a daze. "This must be her! You're Mitsukai, right? Nice to meet you." Kankurou said as he helped her up. I smiled and went over to the ledge and looked down. Gaara was fighting Sasuke! 'No! My friend (who I hoped that we could be more than my friend) and my 'brother' are fighting! This isn't gonna be good!'

I sat and watched the fight continue. They were pretty evenly matched. I spaced out and felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Temari!

"Gaara's coming up! Now stop spacing and give a sexy stance! Hehehehe." She whispered in my ear. Then she briskly walked away to go talk to Shikamaru.

I listened to her and I crossed my arms and leaned on the bar as I popped one hip out and let the wind blow my hair in front of my face. I looked at the stairs quickly and saw his red hair. He was looking at his feet as he walked up the stairs. When I saw his shirt I turned my head so it wasn't facing him. The wind blew my hair so it completely covered my face and as I heard Gaara's footsteps stop I brushed the hair away from my face and turned my head so I could see him. His jaw dropped. I smiled and walked over to him. He was a lot taller than me so I had to look up to see his face. Then I lunged forward and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you so much." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and rubbed my head on his chest. Then I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He leaned down and kissed me. I was shocked but I returned the favor. One second I heard everyone talking and the next everyone was silent. His lips were so warm against mine. We finally parted and hugged once more. When we took each others hands and walked toward everyone else we saw that everyone was smiling at us except for Mitsukai and Kankurou. They were off in their own little world. And Naruto was a little red faced and he looked mad. He was like one of my family members. He did live next door. Oh and don't forget Kimiko and Sasuke. They were in their own corner and I don't want to know what they were doing.

"I'm glad you brought her. I really didn't want to kill my brother." Gaara said as he laughed a little.

"What about you killing me?" Kankurou looked at Gaara as he heard that. Then he saw Gaara laughing and came over to me. "Kirei, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Gaara, I'll be right back."

"Okay. You better not do anything to her or I will kill you." He said as he let go of my hand.

Kankurou pulled me over to the wall that was farthest from Gaara, who was talking to Temari, who was so excited that she was jumping up and down. But Gaara kept looking up at Kankurou and I to make sure Kankurou wasn't doing anything to me.

"Kirei, I have never seen Gaara smile, never mind laugh! Jeez, what did you do to him? He's happy and I've never seen him like this. It's amazing! I think that I'm gonna have another sister sometime in the future though!! Woot!" Kankurou said happily and danced around like a fool.

I laughed and smirked. Then I said: "I just acted like myself, nothing more. I love him and I hope that I'll be your sister! Hehe." I said smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to him. I wanna ask him something." I said to Kankurou as I walked over to Gaara.

I looked at Temari and she caught my hint so she walked over to Shikamaru and talked to him. Gaara watched her confused. He had no idea I was behind him! I slid my hand up his back and down his chest and turned him around so he was facing me. His face was blank. No emotions were showing. Then I looked into his eyes. They were sparkling! He liked it! 'I knew he would like this! Haha! I wonder…'

"Hey. What did you two talk about?" Gaara asked me with a straight face.

"Oh, nothing that you should be worried about." I said with a smile.

"Ah. Okay. I have a feeling that you want to ask me something." He said.

I was shocked. How did he know that I wanted to ask him something? I looked at Mitsukai who was talking to Kankurou again. I smiled and looked back at Gaara.

"Yeah. I do want to ask you something."

He looked at me and cocked his head again. He looked so damn cute when he did that!

I took a deep breath, looked up at him, and asked "Can I come live with you in The Sand Village? I asked Temari and Kankurou and they said okay but I wanted to ask you."

He paused for a sec and pulled me in and hugged me. I was shocked once again. Then he pushed me away for a sec and just looked at me from a slight distance. "Do you really think you have to ask? Of course you can. As long as you bring Mitsukai along with you so I don't have to kill my brother. I really don't want to do that."

"Oh thank you Gaara!" I screamed as I leaped forward and embraced him. "You won't ever regret this. I promise."

**Konnichi wa! Finally this chapter is done. I couldnt think of anything to write for it. I'm glad with the outcome though. This chapter was boring so i apologize for that. R&R please!**

**Sayonara!**

**Kyo-chan**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And i don't get why you have to write this in EVERY chapter! It's qite annoying. Well heres the next chapter.  
**

The Chûnin Exams were finally over. A few days passed and it was almost time for Mitsukai and me to leave Konoha. Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara had come over to help us pack our things. Then there was a knock at the door. I jumped up to get it. It was Kimiko and Sasuke. Sasuke looked uninterested but I could see in his eyes that he was a little sad. I knew right away that Kimiko was sad that we were leaving because her eyes were red and her cheeks wet. As soon as she saw all my things packed, the tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

"Oh, Kimiko," I said as I hugged her, "Please don't cry. I won't be that far away. You and Sasuke can come and visit if you want, anytime you want. Just please, please, please don't cry." I said soothingly as the tears slowed until they reached a stop.

"Kirei, I'll miss you so much. I would go with you but my family is here. And, Sasuke is here." She said as she turned to look at Sasuke as he grabbed her hand.

"Kimiko, I wouldn't want you to leave everything you have here for my sake. I want you to be happy. Just promise me one thing. That you'll send me messages and stop to see me from time to time. I don't want to lose you. Please that's all I ask of you."

"Kirei, I will write, but I'm not sure if I can see you. I'm needed here full time now that I'm a genin like Naruto, Sasuke, and everyone else. I'm sorry. But, I'll do my best to keep in touch." She said as she looked down and let some hair cover her face.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." I said to her as the tears started to well up in my eyes. I whipped around and grabbed some of my bags and Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, and Mitsukai followed suit. There weren't very many bags, either one or two very small bags per person. Kimiko reached out to stop me but recoiled when she saw the look in my eyes when I looked at her. She just shrunk back into Sasuke's arms. Then, when we met the other people from the Sand Village in front of our apartment as well as a few friends like Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Rock Lee, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Ten-Ten. Sasuke looked down at Kimiko, let go of her waist and walked out to say goodbye to us. Sakura and Hinata were close to tears, she was one of my closest friends along with Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Neji. Kiba and Neji however were standing looking at their feet. But Naruto was looking at me, his eyes red and puffy. He had cried, I could tell. I dropped my bags and threw my arms around him. He was shocked but hugged me back. Then I went down the line hugging them all with tears streaming down my face. As soon as I finished going through the line Mitsukai went. She was crying just as hard as I was. Then I turned around and looked at Kimiko and she looked back at me. She stepped forward and so did I. Then she threw her arms around me and started sobbing. She was saying something to me but I couldn't understand her. She finally stepped back and hugged Mitsukai with the same enthusiasm as she hugged me with. Her sobs started to fade. She was calm again. The tears had not stopped falling from her eyes though.

"I will try to visit you. I can't guarantee it will be very often, but I will see you. That's a promise." Kimiko said to me smiling through her sadness.

"As long as I can see you once in a while it's fine. I don't want our relationship to stop because I move to another village. I'll be waiting for you to visit." I said smiling back. And with that, we said our last goodbyes and The Sand Village shinobi, Mitsukai, Kankurou, Temari, Gaara, (who was holding my hand) and I left the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

We were going pretty fast and everything around us just blended together into two green walls enclosing us in it. Some of the shinobi up front took Mitsukai and my bags because they said that 'we were going to slow with it so fork it over.' Humph. I can go faster than any of them can if I tried. But I couldn't now because Gaara was still holding my hand. All of a sudden, the shinobi that were leading us to the sand village started to slow down and they dropped to the ground.

"We'll camp here tonight." Baki barked. I didn't really know him but Gaara was telling me the names of the people I should get to know or that I will know in the future. Baki was Gaara's sensei and he would eventually become my and Mitsukai's sensei as well.

"Oh, Kirei! Look! It's a hot spring! This is awesome. Let's go in for a few before we get to sleep. And this time, when we change there will be absolutely no peeping toms. Mitsukai, are you coming in with us?" Temari asked us as she moved the tree branches out of the way so we could see it.

"Hell yeah we're going in with ya!" We both exclaimed.

Then, when we walked back to camp to our bags to grab a new pair of clothes and towels, Gaara looked at me and smiled the softest smile I couldn't help but blush and look down.

Kankurou looked at us and yelled over: "Hey you guys! Where are ya goin?"

"We're goin in the hot springs." Temari started.

"And, if we catch you guys peeping, AGAIN, I'm gonna hurt you. Bad." I finished as I cracked my knuckles.

Temari looked at me and smiled. I looked at Gaara and his eyes were shimmering and wide. Yet they showed a bit of fear. Kankurou looked petrified. I hadn't shown him how good I was at fighting yet! When I get out I am so challenging him. I winked at Gaara and he smiled in return. I grabbed my clothes and towel, and then I sat next to Gaara for a sec while Temari and Mitsukai went through their stuff to find their towels and clothes. Kankurou got up to talk to Mitsukai for a sec so Gaara and I were alone. I kissed him as I leaned onto him and slid my hand on his chest and gently pushed him so he was lying down and I was leaning on him. I was sitting on him now and he looked surprised. I leaned down and kissed him again. He kissed me back. I heard his sand start moving out of his gourd that he always carried with him. It didn't scare me and the sound was actually quite relaxing. The noise stopped and he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me so I was even closer to him. This was it. I had been waiting for a time like this. After this was over, I was going to tell him that I was completely and utterly in love with him. We kissed for a few moments longer. Then when we stopped I rolled off of him and leaned my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head ever so gently. 'Here it goes. I'm gonna tell him now.' I thought to myself.

"Kirei, I love you more than anything in this world. I swore that I would never let my heart be captured by a woman. But, now I broke that promise. I feel like you complete me. I feel so happy when I'm with you. Please, never leave my side. I love you." He whispered into my ear. I was shocked. He beat me to it! Damn it all.

"Gaara, ever since the first time I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you. I feel the same way. I've wanted to tell you this since we met again in the shop. I love you. With all my heart and soul I love you. I will never leave your side. Ever." I whispered back. He kissed my neck and then I heard Temari call my name. "Gaara, I'll be back. You are going to sleep with me in my tent right?" I asked as I giggled and I walked out of the tent. I took one last peek through the crack and he was beaming. A huge smile was on his face and he was saying something. I giggled again and walked off to find Temari and Mitsukai.

**AWE!! SO CUTE! I was in a very cheesy mood so i had to write that part. SUE ME! Actually, please dont! But all Gaara fans, wouldnt you want him to say something like that to you? Everyone who thinks yes, raise your hand now! And wouldn't you say something like that back to him?? R&R Please!  
**

**Sayonara!**

**Kyo-chan**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well heres the DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! how many times do i have to say this? i wish i did...but who doesnt? that would be awesome!!  
**

"Ah, this feels so nice!" Mitsukai sighed as a smile spread across her face.

"I'm so glad you suggested this Temari. It feels so good just to chill with the girls." I smiled.

"Yeah, this is so relaxing. So Mitsukai, you and Kankurou huh?"

"Yeah, he's really nice, funny, kinda absent-minded but oh so sweet. And he's a total hottie even with all that face paint! Haha!" Mitsukai laughed.

"And Kirei, Gaara really likes you! Oh, by the way, where did you go after you grabbed your stuff?" She asked. Mitsukai started to giggle and stuck her head under the water trying to hide it. She came back up calmed down but still grinning. I sighed.

"I went to talk to Gaara for a sec is that a problem?" I asked as I glared at both of them. I was so blushing I could tell. I felt my cheeks get hot.

"No, but I had a feeling that you went to see him. You so love him. Yay I'm gonna have a sister! Woo!" She said very loudly as she threw her arms in the air. Mitsukai and I laughed so hard at this we couldn't breathe. We sat in the hot spring and talked about random things. We talked about Gaara, Kankurou, the sand village, our hopes and dreams, and Temari's mysterious boyfriend.

"Who is he?" Mitsukai and I yelled at her.

"You'll meet him when we get to the village. He'll be waiting for me-I mean us-there." Temari said smugly.

"Not nice." Mitsukai said as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"Mitsukai, you're acting like a five year old. Temari can't you at least tell us his name?" I begged.

"Fine. I'll tell you his name. His name is Hoshi. That's all I'm going to tell you. I want it to be a surprise!" She said.

"That's a cool name. I have to get out I'm starting to feel light-headed." Mitsukai said smiling.

"Same here." Temari and I said together. We laughed and got out of the hot spring. We got changed and went back to camp drying our hair and laughing. When we looked forward Kankurou, Gaara and this shinobi who wasn't with us before looked up and smiled. I smiled at Gaara and Mitsukai smiled at Kankurou. Temari gasped.

"Hoshi! How did you know where to find us?" Temari screeched as she ran and hugged him. So _that_ was the mysterious Hoshi. He was pretty smexy if I do say so myself. He had medium length black hair, dull red eyes, pale skin, and a nice body. He was lookin fine but Gaara was lookin even better. As soon as I thought that Gaara walked over to me, smiled, and kissed me. He took my hand and we walked over to Temari and Hoshi.

"Kirei, Mitsukai, this is Hoshi." Temari said and blushed a little. We got acquainted and it got darker and darker. Baki came over and told us to get to sleep.

"Oh fun, sleeping on the ground again." Temari sighed and shook her head.

"We don't have to sleep outside actually. I can make us a house that we can all stay in." I said quietly. Everyone looked at me and I let go of Gaara's hand. I started the hand signs. 'Ram, monkey, snake, dragon, tiger, snake, ram' "Ninja art! Sand and water creation Jutsu!" I yelled. I held my hands out pointed to a large area of sand and a body of water. 'Yes! It's working. I'm controlling them.' Everyone was watching intently, their mouths agape. I smiled and forced them together to form a giant mound of sand mixed with water. I motioned my hands slow at first, and got faster and faster. 'Up, left, down, left, right, up, right, down, right, left, down, left, right, up, down,' I continued. When I was finally finished, I slammed my hands on the ground and made the sand in front of my pulse. As the pulsations got stronger more sand got shaken from the mound and fell to the ground. As the sand fell everyone recognized what I had made. All the sand had been shaken from what I had created. Everyone looked at the creation to me back at my creation. I had finished it. I had successfully created the house. I got up turned around, smiled and put my hand on the back of my head. I picked that little habit up from hanging out with Naruto so much. Baki had looked at me with astonishment on his face. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well, well, well. I guess we don't have to sleep on the ground after all. Kirei, very nice work." Baki said to me. He sounded very proud.

"Thank you Baki. Come on everyone. Let's get inside. Oh, wait! Does anyone need a pad to sleep on? Mitsukai and I can make them." I asked. Everyone looked at each other and everyone raised their hands. 'One, five, ten, thirteen, eighteen. Eighteen pads. It's a good thing me and Mitsukai are fast at making them.'

"Okay. I need five people to help us gather the items needed to make them." Mitsukai said. Kankurou, Temari, Hoshi, Gaara, and another shinobi raised their hands. "Good. Let's go. But, before that, Kirei, show everyone their rooms. After that, we'll go." Mitsukai ordered.

"Alright." I responded. "Everyone, follow me!" I yelled as I led everyone into the house. I went up the stairwell and everyone followed. I showed the shinobi their rooms and left three rooms open. I finally led Baki to the door at the end of the hall and slid it open as I bowed my head. It was the biggest room in the house beside the main entrance. He looked in the room and stopped for a second. He turned to look at me.

"Do not bow your head to me. You created this magnificent house and you have no reason to bow to anyone." He said as he put two fingers under my chin and lifted my face up so I was no longer bowing, but standing straight up. "Kirei, when you get back I wish to have a word with you. Thank you for this house. Now go. Hurry back. It's getting late." Baki ordered.

"Yes Baki." I said as I shut the door behind him. I walked down the stairs and met everyone outside. Mitsukai and I led everyone out into the woods. We found vines, leaves, and pine needles. We gathered them up and put all the materials into the bags we brought along with us. We headed back to the house when we finished gathering all the necessary items and stopped in the first room.

"Ninja art! Combination Jutsu!" Mitsukai said and the leaves and pine needles combined into a pad and then I sewed the edges with the vine to make sure it wouldn't come apart. She repeated this for every person's pad and they all watched in amazement. She and I had created our own jutsus in our free time. I had made some using sand and water and she made some using leaves and sometimes water. As we finished everyone's pads they thanked us and at last we were down to one more pad we had to make. Baki's. We walked into his room and made the pad. Mitsukai got up bowed and left. I stayed put. He looked at me and smiled.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was," He paused as if to build up the suspense. Now I was itching to know. "Was you not going to the academy and just joining our squad. Mitsukai has a few good Jutsus up her sleeve as well. I want to see more of what she can do though. I have seen all I need to have seen to get you on our squad. I just have to take his matter to the Kazekage. I just have to tell him that a member of the Sand Village has returned. He can search it if he needs to. Then, I want to bring the matter of you joining us now to his attention. You are already at chûnin level. You can join us this instant and come on missions with us." He finished and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you think?" He asked.

"I would love to join your squad. Thank you, sir." I said as I bowed and touched my hands to the floor in gratitude.

"What did I tell you? You do not bow to me or anyone else in this house. You have done us a huge favor and we should bow our heads to you. Now get off the floor and get to sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." He said as he got up and went to the door. He opened it and motioned his hand as if to tell me to get out. I got up and said goodnight. He shut the door behind me and I walked to my room which was only a few doors down. Gaara was laying on one of the pads waiting for me. Mitsukai had made my pad for me. She even sewed the edges together. Gaara looked up as he heard me come in and smiled my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back at him and shut the door I walked over to him and laid beside him. He had even gone through my bag and found my pajamas. He is such a sweetie.

"Change. I want you to be comfortable. I'll turn over so I can't see." He said to me.

"You don't have to roll over if you don't want to. I'm fine with you watching. It wouldn't be the first time you've seen me half naked." I said teasingly. He pursed his lips and just sat there watching me.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?" He asked as I took my shirt off.

"No, I don't intend to let you forget." I said smiling.

"I'm sorry for peeping before. I wasn't thinking and I was not going to let Kankurou get a look at you like that before I did." He replied as he sat up against the wall and folded his arms against his chest. "So what did you and Baki-sensei talk about?" He finally asked while he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"We just talked about my jutsus, Mitsukai, and me not going to the Academy and just joining your squad as soon as we get back to the Sand Village." I said as I playfully took my skirt off and twirled it above my head and threw it at Gaara. He just sat there smiling and half shocked. I just smiled and bit my lip sexily. His jaw dropped and looked me up and down.

"Wow. You look so damn good. Oh and that's great hun! I'm so happy for you." He said happily as he got up and walked over to me. He hugged me and then I pushed him back. He looked at me and I laughed. I placed a hand on his chest and walked around him. His eyes followed my exact movements. When I was in front of him again, I stopped and frenched him. I pulled away slowly and bit my lip as I looked him up and down and unbuttoned his shirt. He put his hands in the small of my back and moved them up and down. He kissed my lips, then cheek, then neck. I pulled his shirt off and kissed his chest. I then pushed him on the bed. He looked up at me and I flash stepped over to him so before he knew it I was laying next to him. He kissed me and hugged me so tight I never wanted him to let me go. I pulled his arms off of me and got up. He looked disappointed but when he saw me bend down to grab my pj top and I slid it on, he smiled. It was short and yet long enough to cover my panties. I then grabbed my pad and slid it over so it was next to Gaara's. I lay down next to Gaara and snuggled up against him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you baby." He whispered in my ear.

"You give my life meaning. I will always love you." I responded as I looked up to meet his gaze. I smiled as he stroked my cheek with one finger. I took hold of his chin and kissed him very gently. I let him go and rolled over so I was facing him. He pulled me closer to his chest and kissed the top of my head. I rubbed my head up against his bare chest and closed my eyes. He rested his head on my head. His breath became quieter. He was taking deeper breaths. He was falling asleep. I remember what he said to me the first time we spoke. He told me that he rarely slept, and when he did it was during the day. He was sleeping. And it was nighttime. With me, he could drop his guard. With me, he could sleep. My eyelids started to get heavy. I could drop my guard around him as well. I could finally sleep now. And finally, in his arms, I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Once again...CHEESY! i wrote the last cutesy part for my friend. she wanted me to say that. i dont know why i listened to her but whatever. so R&R please!!**

**Sayonara!**

**Kyo-chan**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I may wish i owned Gaara and the rest of the Naruto characters...but i dont. sigh not fair! : Well heres the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

I woke up in the same position as I fell asleep in. It was daybreak.

"Good morning, love." Gaara said.

"Good morning. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. You?" He asked back.

"I'm great." I said as I kissed him. "Oh, damn! We're leaving soon! We should start getting ready. I still have to pack, get dressed, do my hair, and tear the house down." ranted. I got up and grabbed my clothes. I took my pajama shirt off and put on my red, white, and gold shirt and my short black skirt. Then I put my thigh high white stockings on and slipped my black shoes on. Gaara watched me with a smile on his face. He got up and put his shirt back on. He grabbed his gourd and hung it over his shoulder. I brushed my hair and pulled some of it back so it was out of my face. My bangs were hanging in my eyes so I shook my head and they fell perfectly into place as they usually do. I put my gold and white cuff on my arm and I put my bracelet on as well. He slid his shoes on and stood up. We met halfway and took each others hands. We walked out of the door and met everyone outside. I let go of Gaara's hand and put my stuff down.

"Ninja art! Sand destruction jutsu!" I said as I slammed my hands onto the ground and made one huge pulsation. Then, the sand house I had created with such care had crumbled before our eyes. The water separated from the sand and went back into the hot spring. The sand had slid back to the riverbank. It seemed as if we were never here and there was never a house that was created. I got up, picked up my stuff, turned around and smiled. Everyone was looking at me again. "Okay. Let's go! I said as I grabbed Gaara's hand and we leapt up into the trees. I looked behind us and everyone was following. Gaara told me that the Shinobi that told me I was too slow was named Hakudoshi. I let go of Gaara's hand and turned my head so I could see Hakudoshi. I handed my stuff to Gaara and smiled at him. He smiled right back at me.

"Don't go too fast. And, when you beat him, wait for me. I don't want to lose you." He said.

"Don't worry hun. I'll wait for you for an eternity if I have to. I'll see you soon." I said and kissed him. I smiled and turned my head.

"Hey, Hakudoshi! Come over here!" I yelled to him. He was next to me in an instant.

"What, you want me to take your stuff again?" He teased.

"Haha, very funny. I wanted to challenge you to a race." I retorted. 'Shit! Challenge. I forgot to challenge Kankurou. Oh well, I'll challenge him when we get back to the Sand Village.'

"Alright. Let's go!" He yelled.

"Ready? Go!" I yelled as we started off. I took off full speed and turned my head to see Hakudoshi's reaction. He was amazed at how fast I could go, I turned my head just in time to see that I was about to hit a tree. I dodged it easily. I stopped and waited for him to catch up.

He finally caught up to me and when he did he was completely out of breath. He was doubled over with his hands on his knees for support. He was panting very heavily. I grinned and laughed a little. He shook and collapsed. I caught him and pulled him to his feet.

"H-how did y-you learn t-to g-go so fa-fast? " He asked me through his heavy panting.

"It's just natural to me, I guess."

"And, your n-not even o-out of b-breath." He said to me. Then he looked up at me and grinned. "I g-guess that I'll h-have to t-train and become faster. When I do, you're going down."

"Hah! In your dreams! You'll never beat me!" I shouted. Gaara and the others finally caught up about 10 minutes later.

"I guess you are faster than everyone thinks you are." Kankurou said in amazement. When he said that, I smacked him as hard as I could without even looking at him.

"It was supposed to be a compliment!" He whined as he rubbed his arm.

"It didn't sound like one." I grumbled back at him.

"Okay, let's keep going. We are almost there." Baki-sensei told us. (I thought I should start calling him that because soon enough he will be my sensei.) So, another shinobi came over and took Hakudoshi and took off. Then I felt my feet no longer on the ground. I looked up to see Gaara's smiling face looking down at me. I blushed and stretched my neck up so that my lips could reach his. I kissed him for a moment and then pulled away. I thought he was planning on putting me down but he didn't. He started to run. He caught up with everyone else in no time. He just kept going but I couldn't take my eyes off him. He is my love. He is my life. I will never, ever let him go. If he dies, so will I. I thought to myself that I shouldn't think that way, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't imagine living in a world without Gaara. I tucked my head closer to his chest and smiled.

"Gaara," I whispered. I know he looked down because I felt the movement through his chest. I listened to his heartbeat and let him carry me. He shouldn't waste his strength carrying me when I can run alongside him perfectly. "Gaara, not that I don't like being carried but, would you please put me down?" I asked him. It wasn't a question really, but it came out as one. He laughed.

"Nope. I'm carrying you. I like having you close to me. I like hearing your heartbeat. It makes me feel, safe. I just want to make sure I don't lose you." He said smiling down at me. I sighed but smiled back at him as if to let him know that he'll never lose me. "Kirei, I love you." He whispered down at me.

"I love you too, Gaara." I whispered back. Then, I tucked my head into the little space between his arm and his chest. I listened to his heartbeat. The smile that I wore refused to leave my face. I watched as the trees flew past us in a giant blend of green. I focused on the different shades of green and compared them with other things. All of a sudden, he greens turned into blue, white, and tan. We were out of the woods already? That was fast. I looked down and saw sand all around us. We were entering the desert. Two more days and we would be in the Sand Village. I looked up at Gaara's face and it was emotionless as always (well, most of the time). I studied his face and went over every line so his face was engraved in my mind. I reached up and touched his cheeks with my fingertips. He looked down at me surprised. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to do that. I giggled and stroked his cheek. He smiled and looked up again. After a few minutes, Baki ordered us to stop. Gaara came to a halt and put me down. Baki and the others came over to me and watched me for a minute. I was confused but realized what they wanted after a second. I sighed and put my hands together.

"Hurry up Kirei. Everyone is getting impatient!" Temari whispered through clenched teeth.

"No, you're the one who's getting impatient." I whispered back. "If you just shut up I can do this faster." I said to her. She shut up and folded her arms across her chest. "Ninja Art! Sand and water creation jutsu!" I held one hand out and pointed one to the ground. The hand that was held out called the sand forth and the one pointed toward the ground drew water out of the ground. Some people were still amazed at how someone who hadn't even gone to the academy in Konoha could do such a complicated jutsu. A few got used to it after the first time I used it so they just waited. I forced the sand and water together and moved my arms to create the structure.

"Sorry guys. No bed mats this time." Mitsukai said as she walked over to the house as I started the pulsations.

"No Mitsukai! Wait! Kankurou! Go get her out of that area! It's not safe!" I shouted. Once the pulsations started I couldn't stop them. It's like they had a mind of their own and they knew when all the sand was shaken off the house. Kankurou heard the fear in my voice and ran over to Mitsukai, picked her up, and bolted out of the way just in time to be missed by a giant pile of sand falling right where they were standing.

"Mitsukai! You know better than that! You know that I don't control the pulses that shake the sand off the things I build. You could've been killed!" I screamed as I ran over to her and shook her shoulders.

"I guess I just spaced. I'm so sorry for making you worry." She said to me and looked down embarrassed.

"As long as you're safe now it's okay. You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said as I put my hand over my heart and giggled a little. She giggled with me and we walked over to the extravagant house I had created. The rooms were basically the same but they were a bit bigger and had more design to them. So after everyone was settled into their rooms, Temari, Hoshi, Mitsukai, and Kankurou come to Gaara and my room. We talk and just hang out. I heard a knock at the entrance to the house and got up. No one else heard it so they were looking at me like I was crazy. I walked down the stairs with Gaara holding my waist and everyone else watching from the balcony at the top of the two staircases. Then I opened the door. To my surprise, it was Kimiko, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. I showed them in and led them to my room.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I shouted at them loud enough to get my point across but soft enough not to wake anyone up. I hugged all of them as Kimiko started talking.

"We were sent on a mission in the land of snow and I had a feeling that you were around here so I suggested that we come find you. It was right on our way so why not?" Kimiko said.

"Ahhhhh this is great!" Mitsukai said as she hugged Kimiko.

"So Kirei, I see that you got the sand and water creation jutsu down. This is just like a wood technique that I know of. But, I've never heard of anyone doing something this complex with sand before. You will be a great shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sand." Kakashi said as he tilted his head and closed his eye. That meant he was smiling. If he didn't do that no one would know cause of that stupid mask.

"Yes I did. It was hard and took a lot of practice but I finally got it down. Sasuke, I need to show you something. It's kinda odd but come with me." I said as I got up. Everyone followed after Sasuke and I and we went outside. I told everyone to back up except for Sasuke. I started the hand signs and I heard him gasp quietly. He recognized the hand signs I was making.

"Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!" I yelled as I built up charka in my chest and blew it out. A giant explosion of flames came out of my mouth and formed a fireball. I stopped and looked back at him. His eyes were big and his mouth was partially open.

"What could this mean?" He asked in his non-changing voice.

"I don't know. I thought only people from your clan could use that jutsu."

"But that's the creepy thing. That's true." He replied.

"Does that mean that I'm related to you? That I'm part of your clan?" I asked stunned.

"Yes Kirei. It does." He said with his eyes widening. "My father told me once of a separate part of the Uchiha clan located in the Sand Village. There were very few of them in the village and they were not well known. I never believed it but I guess it's true. That means that you have sharingan as well. Have you ever used it?"

"No. I never knew I had it until now. Now that I know it will probably come to me sometime soon." I said back.

"At least I know I have a cousin in another village." He said and smiled.

"Okay guys. Sorry to break up the family reunion, but we should go back in. It's getting late and we all have places to go tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Oh! That reminds me. I have a few extra rooms. I always go over the amount of rooms I need for some reason. But this time they have a use. Come on. I'll show you where they are." I said as I led everyone into the house.

Sasuke and I talked while he was holding Kimiko's hand and Gaara was holding my waist. I couldn't believe that Sasuke was my cousin. He was even more surprised than I was. Apparently, Itachi didn't know about the clan in The Sand Village or was just too careless to go and kill us all off. I showed them their rooms and we exchanged our goodnights. Then, Gaara, Mitsukai, Kankurou, Temari, Hoshi, and I walked upstairs and went into our separate rooms. Gaara and I lay down side by side on the cold, hard, sandy floor. I had a feeling I was going to have a very odd dream if I could even fall asleep. I turned so I could face Gaara and his eyes were closed. I smiled and touched his cheek. Then, he reached his hand up and grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and just held it there. I gasped very quietly and Gaara opened his eyes. He smiled my favorite little smile and just looked at me. He let go of my hand and turned over. I heard things moving around on the floor and I realized he was looking for something. The noises came to a halt and he rolled back over. He had something in his hand. He grabbed my hand and held it up. He kissed the back of it and looked at me. I stared straight into his eyes. Then, he took whatever was in his hand and put it on my finger. It was a silver ring. He let go of my hand so I could look at it. It was pretty damn big. I held my hand up and just kept looking at it. I had never before seen a ring as beautiful as this. It was two wings connected at the feathers where they curved.

"It was my mothers. My father had made it himself and gave it to her on their fourth date. From then on they were together. Do you like it?" He asked me.

"Like it? I love it! Oh, Gaara it's beautiful. You didn't have to give me this!" I quietly exclaimed.

"But I wanted to. I hope that we will be together forever, just as they were." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back and we sat there looking at each other until we both fell into a deep sleep.

"Gaara? Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course." He replied.

"What is the reason you don't sleep? You never told me." I questioned.

"Oh. That. I don't sleep because, please don't freak out, I'm a jinchuuriki. If I sleep, I get horrible nightmares and I wake up scared shitless. Also, it takes a little bit of my personality away from me each time I sleep until I'm an emotionless shell of a person." He said and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Gaara. I had no idea. Then, let's not sleep. Let's go up onto the roof and sit there all night. I'm used to not sleeping so I can manage. I made a separate stairwell in the closet just for us that leads right up there. Come on!" I said as I grabbed his hand, stood up and led him to the closet. I opened the door and walked in. I opened another secret door and walked through it, still towing Gaara behind me. I started up the stairs and Gaara followed. We finally got to the top of the stairs and I opened another door. We were on the roof. I made a small flat space just big enough to fit Gaara and me. We sat down and cuddled. We looked up at the sky and sighed at the same time. I felt him smile and I giggled a little. We sat there for a long time. Then, the stars seemed to be disappearing from the sky. Everything was going black. The moon left next. Before I knew it I drifted into a very deep sleep.

**Tee hee. i had fun writing this. yayyy! well R&R please. and this is my longest chapter yet soooo review please! even a one sentence thing would work. please?? i lovesded you!! **

**Sayonara! **

**Kyo-chan**


	7. The Dream

**once again...heres the STUPID disclaimer. i dont own naruto. or Gaara. or Sakura. or Temari. or Neji. or Hinata. OR ANYONE!! jeez. i wish i did. but without further adieu here is the next chapter. its very sad. :**

The Dream

I closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears. I was hiding. From what, I don't know. I opened one eye and looked around not removing my hands from my ears. I saw something move through a pile of leaves. I was in a bush. I took my hands off my ears and put them on the ground. I started to crawl. I looked at my hands and they looked so small. I stopped and looked down at myself. I was a child again. I heard a clang of two kunai hit each other and I jumped a little. I gulped and crawled so I was as close to the action as I was going to get.

"_Kirei, stay hidden. It will all be over soon_." I heard a voice in my head say. It was a woman's voice. It was my mother's voice!

"_Yeah, little sis. We can handle this!"_ Another voice said. It was a boy's voice. It was my brother.

"Mother, brother," I whispered. I heard a scream and looked back up. I moved some branches and leaves out of my way so I could see what was happening.

"_Whatever you do, don't you dare look Kirei. You got that?"_ A stronger, more masculine voice in my head said to me.

"Father," I whispered, my voice quivering.

I looked out and saw a body lying on the ground. I recognized them. The red eyes, the short black hair, the lines across his cheeks. Brother! No, it can't be. He couldn't have died! I reached out to him but remembered what my mother had said to me. Stay hidden. Then I heard two bodies fall to the ground. They were moaning and gasping in pain. I looked and saw my mother and father. The man who had killed my brother was standing with his back to me, staring at my parents. Then they stopped moaning. They were panting now. The look in their eyes was pained. They got up and pulled out one kunai each. They came after the man but he was too fast. He had pulled out his swords and stabbed them both. Their mouths opened and blood came out as they gasped. They then both fell to the ground again.

"Itachi, how could you do this? How could you possibly do this to your own family?" My father yelled. Then he groaned in pain.

"Itachi, w-why," My mother started. She couldn't move. She was breathing but couldn't talk. Then, after a few seconds, her breathing stopped. She fell and her chocolate brown hair flipped in front of her face.

I saw my father's hand reach out for me. I wanted to go out there and hold his hand but I knew I couldn't. He flicked his hand as if to say get away. I wanted to move but I just couldn't. I was frozen in that one place. I saw Itachi's feet move. He was facing me now. I looked up and saw his face.

"No!! Kirei don't look at him! Close your eyes!" My father tried to shout at me but it just came out as if it he was just talking. I snapped my eyes shut and I heard Itachi turn around. I opened my eyes, turned around silently, and ran. I heard a final shout of pain from my father. The tears started streaming down my face. I was sobbing. I looked up and saw Itachi standing in front of me. He just stared down at me. Then his eyes changed. I watched them and then saw what I never wanted to see. He showed me how he killed my brother, mother, and father. I screamed and dropped to the ground. He kneeled beside me and grabbed my hair. He forced my head back so I could see him. His eyes were grey again.

"Live. Hate me. I don't care. When you have built up that hate, come after me. If you even remember me. Find my little brother Sasuke and train with him. Tell him who you are and who killed your family." He said as he dropped me and walked away. I got up and walked straight. I started to go faster and faster into I broke out into a sprint. I was afraid. Afraid that he was following me. I ran into someone. I pushed them away but they were holding onto me.

"Hey! Where are you coming from? What happened?" The person shouted at me. It wasn't him as I had thought. It was a woman's voice. I stopped pounding on the person's chest and cried. I looked up to see the face of the person who had helped me. She was pretty. She had blonde hair in two ponytails that hung to the middle of her back, big brown eyes, and a blue diamond in the center of her forehead. I sniffed and hugged her. She gasped and froze for a second but she then softened and hugged me back. I let go of her and stepped back. I grabbed her hand and ran back to where my parents and brother were. She asked me where I had come from so why not show her. I might as well since I didn't want to say anything. We ran through the woods for a while. I ran a little slower than before because I wasn't being chased by _him._ I slowed to a walk and took the lady to the meadow where my family lay dead.

"What the hell happened here??" The lady asked me.

I looked up at her and frowned. "Itachi killed them. I don't know who Itachi is, but my daddy said his name. Apparently he's my family." I whispered.

"What's your name, little one? And where did you come from?" She asked me.

"Kirei. Kirei Uchiha. I'm from the Sand Village." I answered. "Now tell me this. Who are you?" I asked as I tilted my head, just like my brother always did when he asked someone something.

"My name? My name is Tsunade." She answered as she smiled down at me.

Then, everything went black. I heard a name repeating all around me. It seemed like it was echoing in a cave. I got up and ran around trying to find a way out. Then, I saw two bright lights appear behind me. I stopped and turned around. I looked up at the lights and screamed. They were eyes. His eyes. The eyes of the man who killed my family. They were the eyes of Itachi. I will get revenge on the man who killed my family, my childhood, and my heart.

**How'd you like that one? Huh? I liked writing this chapter a lot. like a lot a lot. Well i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. so R&R please!!**

**Sayonara!**

**Kyo-chan**


	8. Chapter 7

**sorry i havent updated in a while, i was on vacation in new jersey. but heres the next chapter and ill get the next chapter out later today. i just have to edit it. but after that chapter gets out it might take a while before the next chapter. im going to arizona. woo! but i will be writing a lot while there so ill have at least two chapters for ya when i return. DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own the manga or anime naruto, despite my wishes. me want gaara! waaaa! oh well. **

I woke up and realized that I was in my room again. I looked around and saw Gaara sitting in the corner on his gourd, watching me. He smiled as I sat up and yawned. I smiled back.

"Oh man! I fell asleep didn't I? Dammit!" I cursed and got up. He laughed a little and walked to meet my halfway. He bent down and kissed me. Now I was wide awake.

"It's alright love. You needed your sleep. You had a very long day. Oh, and Kirei, breathe." He said and I took a huge breath in. I forgot to breathe. Again (hey what's a hormonal teenage girl supposed to do when a guy this hot kisses her? Stand there like an idiot? I don't think so!). I really gotta get used to the fact that he loves me. I got over the not breathing part so why did it come back again. I know why. I just remembered my dream. I saw it all happen. And I saw Lady Tsunade too. Now I know the face of the man I have to go after. I'll have to ask Sasuke before he leaves. I then heard something. Sasuke was talking to someone. I kissed Gaara, grabbed my brush, brushed my hair, threw the brush in m bag, grabbed Gaara's hand, and ran downstairs in about a minute. I looked over the edge and Sasuke-my cousin-, Kimiko, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei were leaving. Crap! I ran down the stairs still pulling Gaara along with me. He smirked at me as he let me drag him behind me. He seemed pretty amused.

"Sasuke! Wait! I need to know something!" I yelled to him so fast it all slurred together. I'm surprised he actually understood what I yelled at him. He looked up at me and waited. I met him at the bottom of the stairs and waited.

"Yeah?" He asked casually.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Itachi? I have to know. He said he had a little brother. He told me his little brother was you. I know he is related to me somehow. I need to find him." I asked quickly. I watched as his eyes narrowed and his hands curled up into fists. Did I say something I shouldn't have said?

"Yes. I know a man of that name. And yes he is my brother. He was also the man who killed off our entire clan that lives in the leaf village. I seek revenge on him and I will not stop until I find him." He said through clenched teeth. I looked down.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. But, I just had to tell you one thing." I said through my own clenched teeth as my fists tightened and Gaara tightened his hand around mine.

"What do you need to tell me Kirei that is so important that you brought up my backstabbing son of a bitch brother up?!" He spat at me.

My eyes snapped open and started glowing a vibrant red as I whipped my head up and looked at him. "I had to tell you that your brother, my cousin, is the one who killed my parents and my brother!" I screamed at him. His eyes widened in terror as he stepped forward and hugged me. I calmed down and started crying. I let go of Gaara's hand and hugged Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Please forgive me for acting like such a jerk." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. He let go of me and stepped back. Sasuke looked at Gaara and Gaara came forth from behind me and they walked a little ways away so I couldn't hear them. They were just talking. About what though? Then Mitsukai came up and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I nodded and looked up again. I clenched my fists and shook her arm off from around me. I stalked over to the house and I knew everyone was watching me because I felt their eyes on my back. I slammed the doors to the house open, making some of the sand fall. The house quivered a little. My eyes were a bright red and my teeth were coming to a point. I growled before I screamed. Everyone ran out of their rooms and looked down at me. They did exactly what I was expecting them to. I looked straight up and saw Baki staring at me. I smirked and laughed loudly.

"Everyone! Pack your things. I'm going to destroy this house in twenty minutes. Got that?" With that everyone yelled yes ma'am and ran back to their rooms and started to pack their things. I grinned and I felt my eyes change. It was a different feeling than them glowing. It was weird. It hurt. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth as I waited for the pain to subside. Then, it got worse. I held my face with my hands and shook my head, as if to shake away the pain. It just made it worse. I threw my head back and snapped my eyes open as I let out an ear-splitting scream. I dropped to my knees and I heard people gasp. I head two sets of footsteps running towards me. I screamed again and shut my eyes as the pain intensified. Gaara was in front of me asking what was wrong. Sasuke came over as well and rubbed my back. I opened my eyes and looked at Gaara, tears streaming down my face from the pain. His eyes widened and looked at Sasuke. I grabbed his hand making him look at me. "Gaara, what's going on? Why do my eyes feel like they are on fire? Why are you looking at me like that?" I yelled as I cried harder.

"Kirei, your eyes. They aren't just red anymore." Gaara said to me.

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled back at him. All the shinobi were surrounding me, And I saw that Baki was pushing through the crowd, trying to see what's wrong. He didn't respond so I looked at Sasuke, hoping he would say something. His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards.

"Kirei, you are experiencing what it feels like to finally obtain sharingan. Your eyes have to adjust and it hurts like hell. I know this from experience. It happened to all of us, but most of the time, there were medications so it didn't hurt. But, since we aren't in a village, you have to go through this pain, just as I did. I'm so sorry, but I can't help you." Sasuke said to me.

"What? I have sharingan? I'm getting it now? This is insane! Why here? Why now?" I asked shaking. Gaara wrapped his arms around me and rocked back and forth. This is the first time he ever saw me in real physical pain that he knew of. Most of the time when I was in pain, I hid it. I didn't want anyone to feel bad for me.

"Yes you do. And, yes you are. I believe that you are getting it now because you just learned that you were able to receive it. Mostly every male Uchiha can receive sharingan, but there has only been two female Uchiha's that have gotten this power. And they were two of the first Uchihas ever to be born. So, you are the first female Uchiha that has received sharingan in over three hundred years." Sasuke said before he sighed. I shivered. The pain had finally stopped. I got up and Gaara helped me. He hugged me again. I think he felt bad that he couldn't help me when I was in pain. I hugged him and pulled away from him and smiled. There was a worried look on his face. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him right in front of everyone. That was a mistake. All of a sudden, I heard a big awwww, and turned around to glare at everyone with my new sharingan eyes and everyone gasped and stepped back. I laughed and turned to look at Gaara again. Now this, I could get used to. I stepped back and looked at Sasuke. He smiled at me and looked at my eyes.

"So Sasuke? Can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

"Yup. Ask Away." He replied.

"How the hell do I use sharingan anyway?!" I yelled at him. He laughed.

"Well, here's the thing. I kinda can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. Sorry!" He said back to me.

"Ugh! That's so not fair! Oh well. We have to get going now. And it looks like you do too. Well, I'll see ya later cuz!" I said to him as I hugged him and slammed my hands into the ground and the whole house collapsed. All the other Konoha shinobi looked at me with their mouths agape as I smiled and giggled. Then I turned and ran along with Gaara, Mitsukai, and the rest of the Suna shinobi towards Sunagakure.

**like it? love it? hate it? please tell me! even one sentence will do. ohhh how about im not gonna post the next chappie unless i recieve at least one review?? nahh thats mean. especially cuz i told you that i would have it up later today. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Sayonara!**

**Kyo-chan**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay! heres the next chappie i promised ya! Well enjoy. and i MAY have the next chapter out soon. im writing it like now. so youll have more to read when im away! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MANGA NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?? IT JUST MAKES ME SAD CUZ I WANNA OWN IT! -sigh- oh well. happy reading!  
**

Gaara and I were running side by side, hand-in-hand as usual. I looked over at him and kissed his cheek. He jumped a little and I laughed. He smiled at me and I giggled. I then let go of his hand and I started to go faster. He laughed and followed my lead. We were racing and I let him get in front of me. He looked back confused and I smirked. His eyes got wide and I whipped past him. I looked back and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked at me very surprised. Then I saw someone coming up behind Gaara that I didn't recognize. I decide it was time to use Sharingan. I closed my eyes and yelled, "Sharingan!" I opened my eyes and turned around to face Gaara again. I apparently had a different kind of Sharingan. I know how Sasuke's works and this was definitely not it. Wow i was a freak of nature now wasn't i??I looked past him and I knew he wasn't a sand shinobi. I slowed down and got closer to Gaara and the strange man. We were running further away from the group, but we could still see them. But, we were so far away that had no backup. I poked Gaara and told him to look behind us. Then I gasped. More and more shinobi came into view. Gaara whistled and I saw Kankurou look toward the group. Then I saw Kankurou stop the group and quietly wait so they could get behind the mysterious shinobi. Gaara grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. I stared deep down into his eyes. He looked very worried. Then, I realized I was still in sharingan mode, so I released it. My eyes were back to the normal red color. Gaara smiled at me. I came up with a plan and explained to Gaara. We would stop in about 5 minutes; it would be almost completely dark. Then, when they were about to attack, we would trigger an attack on them, and I would fire a flare, which would signal the rest of the group to help us. It would work perfectly. Gaara agreed. We stayed silent.

"Okay, we can rest here for the night." Gaara said as he slowed to a halt. I followed his lead. I silently activated my sharingan and saw the men stop. I smirked and released my sharingan again.

"Just as I thought. They stopped about a quarter mile away from us. Perfect. Okay, now we just have to wait." I said. There were no awkward silences between Gaara and I. He started a fire, and I set up our tent. Then I thought of something. I wanted to ask him about it, but I didn't know how. I stopped and sat down, puzzled. Gaara, saw me sitting down, with my arms crossed, and smiled. He came over to me and squatted down beside me. He lifted my chin up with two of his fingers and smiled as he saw my pouting face.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked me.

I looked into his eyes and I couldn't help it. The words just spilled out of my mouth. So, I said what was on my mind. "Why do you love me? The weird, short, fucked up in the head me? Out of ANY girl in the world you could possibly get, you picked me. Why??"

He looked at me and sighed. Then he said, "Why wouldn't I choose you? You're gorgeous, and just like you said, we have the same eyes. You are one of the only people I have ever met who actually understands me. We are so similar. You know pain just as I do. And, you know how it is to feel great sorrow and loneliness. Those are the basic reasons why I chose you. There are so many other reasons, but, it would take all night and probably all of tomorrow to tell you. You are my life. You are the most important thing to me. And nothing can ever change that." He said and he kissed me. His kiss was so passionate and full of love that I had to believe his words. But, I already had believed them. So, after this kiss, I was even more assured of that love. The kiss did not end. It got deeper, more intimate. He pressed his body to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt him smirk in the kiss and twisted his body around so he flipped me over so he was lying on top of me. He moved his lips so he was kissing my chin. Then he kissed my neck.

"I love you. So much." I said to him. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Kirei. You are my world." He replied and kissed me again. He hooked his thumbs on the top of my skirt. I undid some of the buttons on his shirt. He slowly pulled the skirt but before it was off my hips, we heard something coming near us. We both jumped up and looked toward where the sound came from. It was one of the mysterious shinobi. I know it is. I jumped up and got the flare gun out from the tent. I nodded at Gaara and he got up. Then, we started running. Faster, and faster we ran toward the men. Then, I held the flare gun up and shot it in the air. The flare exploded and light spread across the desert. I saw a man right in front of us. I then used my fireball jutsu to hit the bit of brush near Gaara and me so we could see. Then, I took out a bit of this flammable powder I had in my pack and spread it. I then blew fire out and it lit. I had created a barrier and a light. I saw them. They were ninja from the mist. Why were they attacking us? Why now? This was not the time to ask questions. It was time to fight. I looked around and saw the sand shinobi snuck up on the group. Now, everyone except for one shinobi was occupied. Gaara took that one shinobi. The mysterious shinobi was strong. He flash stepped faster than me! He was behind Gaara and hit in the back of the head with this giant metal thing covering his hand. Gaara was out cold. I shrieked and my eyes started glowing. I growled like a wolf and went after the shinobi. He smirked and came after me. I took out a kunai and so did he. Hah, that idiot. I spat poison needles at him but he deflected them with his kunai. I then threw shuriken at him and he easily dodged them. Then I remembered my sharingan. I activated it and looked at the man. Then, he gasped and before I could do anything he hit me over the head, knocking me to the ground. I gasped and I felt blood run down my head. He knelt over me and laughed. He grabbed my arms and tied my wrists together with a piece of a rag. When he was done I whipped around and bit his arm. The man screamed.

"Fuck! You little bitch get off of me!" he yelled while punching my head repeatedly. The force of his punches made my eyes close. This man made my head hurt so badly. I finally was able to force my eyes open and when I did, tears started flowing out of them. My eyes were looking up at the sky and I wanted to close them, but I didn't. I lowered my eyes to ground level and looked straight ahead of me. What I saw made my heart lurch. It was Gaara. He was still unconscious. I looked up his body and I only saw a few cuts and scraped that were made when he fell to the ground. There didn't seem to be any life threatening or serious wounds on his body. Thank goodness. When I got up to his head I got angry. I looked at his face and his red hair. There was a darker shade of red running through his hair and on his face. It was blood. I shifted my head ever so slightly so I could see the shinobi's arm. Along with my blood at the end of his metal arm, I saw blood further up. That was Gaara's blood. Now I was pissed off. My eyes lit up a brighter red. Then I felt them change. I don't know what they changed to but it was a different feeling. Then my teeth grew longer and sharper and I was able to bite this shinobi even harder. The man groaned in pain and hit my head harder. Then he said "Damn, girl! What the hell is wrong with you!? Get off of me!" He kept hitting me at the same pace and hardness at this point. My eyes glowed brighter as I looked at Gaara's face again. Something bad was happening to me, and I didn't even want to know what it was. I prayed that Gaara would somehow wake up this instant and get up off the ground and get away from where I was. I could hold this guy off. I just want Gaara to be safe. I closed my eyes again. Just for a moment I kept my eyes shut. I bit down harder and the shinobi on top of me yelled and punched me in the middle of my back: my weak spot. This was unexpected. I collapsed but I never released him from my jaws. I finally opened my eyes again. I looked at Gaara and my heart lurched. His eyes were opening and he turned his head to the other side, so he was facing the open desert. I saw the back of his head and the open wound. Then, he heard me gasp and he turned his head as if to see where the gasp came from. Gaara looked directly at me and his eyes widened as he saw the man hitting me. Gaara's eyes turned cold as ice at the sight of me getting beaten. I saw worry in his eyes along with hatred and anger. I got lost in his eyes and that made me loosen my grip on his arm a bit. The man took this opening and grabbed my hair and yanked me upwards. I shrieked as loud as I thought was humanly possible. I did this for two reasons: one: it hurt like hell and two: it reminded me of what Itachi had done to me. He was a lot taller than I was so I was a foot or two above the ground, which kinda freaked me out. He turned me around and grinned at me. Then he started to laugh. "Hah! What's wrong little girl? You scared?" He said mockingly. I didn't give him the answer he was expecting. I spat in his face and sneered at him.

"I would never in my life get frightened by the likes of you!" I screamed at him. He scowled at me and punched me in the gut. I coughed with the force of the punch and blood came out of my mouth. I looked up a bit to where Gaara had been laying and he was no longer there. I gasped and tried to look around for him but the shinobi wouldn't let me. He was angry with me and he smacked me across the face. I looked down in defeat. But when I did I saw sand slowly creeping up his legs. That idiot didn't even know that he was about to get killed. That's so pitiful. A shinobi didn't even notice an obvious thing like that. How stupid can you get? The man took a kunai out of his pocket and held it to my throat. He pressed it so it cut me a little bit and I tried to pull back. He let me a little but not much. The kunai was less than an inch away from my neck. He laughed at me again. I took this opportunity to reach into my pack and grab a kunai. I quickly cut the rag that bound my wrists and held the kunai up to my hair. Since Gaara was hurt, his sand was slow, too slow to help me out at this moment in time. I had to do something myself. I had to at least free myself if I had a chance of winning. Then, I felt sand creeping up my legs and onto my waist. It tightened itself as if to tell me I was alright. I smiled and pulled the kunai away from my hair. Then, in one clean and fast swipe, I cut through it. When the man felt the weight change he stopped laughing. The sand was creeping up his back now. It wouldn't be long. I was standing on my own now with a bit of sand still around my waist and down one of my legs. Why it was still there I didn't know, but I didn't really care either. It made me feel closer to Gaara. Then I heard something. It was a voice…Gaara's voice! Then I actually head what he was saying.

"Ryuusa Bakuryu!" echoed through the open desert.

I thought to myself: 'Oh shit.' The mist shinobi beckoned all of his men over. They were all there in an instant. All I could do was stare behind the men. I saw something forming out of sand. It was a giant wave of sand…Gaara's Desert Avalanche. I silently activated my sharingan and looked over to where the wave of sand was beginning. I saw Gaara, with all of the beat up Suna shinobi behind him. I smiled to myself. 'At least they are all alright.' Just then I realized how much my head hurt. I grabbed it and groaned in pain. I looked up at the shinobi who had beaten me so fiercely. He was still clutching my hair. He turned to all of his men and held it up. They all started grinning. Then the man turned to me and grinned down at me. I was glaring at him, still with my sharingan activated. I quickly and silently deactivated it and looked back to the men. They were all looking at me now. Then they all started to laugh at my broken and beaten up body. I growled at them and then let out a laugh of my own. They all stopped laughing and they looked at me confused. I pointed behind them. They all turned around to see what I was pointing at.

"You assholes are so screwed. Have a nice death!" I screamed at them before the sand around my waist yanked me away. I was pulled up just in time not to be hit by the sand. Some of the sand that was falling over the men hit my feet, and it surprisingly felt nice! It was so dark that I had no idea where the sand was pulling me to but I had an idea it was to Gaara. It only made sense! I felt the sand vanishing from around my waist. I started to fall. I didn't scream though. I couldn't scream. I just let my eyes close and feel myself fall to the earth. I waited for my body to hit the ground below me. I normally would've done something to try to save myself, but I was just too weak. My eyes snapped open and I was surrounded my total darkness. I looked around and I instantly knew I was still falling. I saw something not too far below me though. I saw a light, a fire! I was a lot closer to the ground than I thought. I opened my mouth to scream and it didn't come out at first. I tried again. I screamed. Then I heard people shouting and gasping. I heard footsteps running on the sand below me. The footsteps were getting closer. I was able to turn myself so my head wasn't closest to the ground. I was laying flat now. I then fell into the arms of someone. I freaked thinking it was one of the mist shinobi. I pounded on their chest. Then we both fell to the ground. I looked up to see who it was and to my relief, it was my beloved Gaara. Then, I got totally embarrassed. I looked into his eyes apologetically and he smiled back. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. When I felt a shot of pain up my back from doing so I cringed and pulled away. I took Gaara's face in my hands and looked at him. I kissed his forehead and looked at him again. "Are you okay? How bad did he hurt you? Please tell me you're okay! Oh, let me see that wound on your head. I can heal it. Tell me does it hurt ba-" I got cut off. Gaara put his finger to my lips and sighed.

"Shhhh, Kirei. I'm fine. I really don't deserve you, you know that? You get beaten horribly and I just get one hit on the head and you ask me if I'm alright. The true question is, are you okay? He did a lot of damage to you. I'm so sorry. I was foolish and careless. I could've done more to help if I didn't rush into battle like that. I should've observed like I normally do. I should not have underestimated that man. I could've protected you if I had. I'm sorry. I feel horrible. Look at you. Your hair is gone and your face is beat up. I'm so sorry, love. He said as he hung his head ashamed with sorrow dripping with every word he had said. I smiled and pulled his head up by his chin. I looked into his eyes and let go of his chin. I brushed some of my hair off of my face and but my hand next to it. I used my healing jutsu and before he knew it the cuts from where the man had smacked me were gone. His eyes were wide but his face was emotionless. "I didn't know you could use a healing technique." He said.

"Well, that's what I get for living with Lady Tsunade and being her disciple for about 8 or 9 years" I said as I got to my feet. I helped Gaara up and we walked to where the rest of the Suna shinobi were. Everyone was crowding around us and I heard everyone ask if I was alright. I nodded and motioned for them to move. They did so and I sat Gaara down on a rock. I walked around to the back of him and held my hands to the back of his head. I started the healing technique and within minutes the wound on the back of his head was gone. It was just a little scratch now.

"You never cease to amaze me Kirei Uchiha." I heard Baki-sensei say. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up At him. He smiled down and I smiled back. His eyes changed. Confusion took over them. He looked more intently in my eyes and got closer to my face. I got nervous and before I knew it Gaara was in front of me, standing protectively. "Gaara! Calm yourself. I was not doing anything to her. I was looking at her eyes. Did you notice that her eyes changed? They are not red anymore! I thought you would be the first person to notice that." He screamed at Gaara as he relaxed a bit. Gaara turned and looked into my eyes. Then he moved back a bit and his eyes widened.

"Kirei…your eyes are different!" He gasped.

"What do you mean they're different?"

"They are blue now. It's kinda like my eye color." He said to me relaxed. I think he was trying to calm me down.

I calmed down instantly. "I bet you didn't notice before because you were too worried. But I'm fi-"I started. I couldn't finish. I felt extremely weak.

"Kirei…Kirei! What's wrong?!" Gaara asked frantically. He beckoned Baki-sensei over and he looked intently at him. My body swayed back and forth and I dropped to my knees. I then fell to the ground, gasping for air. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed and I was consumed by a darkness that rivaled no other was my mother's mangled body gasping for her last breath, her eyes staring directly at me.

**WHATS WRONG WITH KIREI?? lol dont worry the next chapter will be up very soon. so review, review, REVIEW!!**

**Sayonara!**

**Kyo-chan**


	10. Chapter 9

**I told ya id have this chappie out soon! well here it is. enjoy! :)  
DISCLAIMER: i dont own naruto. only the characters i made up like Kirei, Mitsukai, etc.  
**

I woke up to stare up at a beautiful starlit sky. I sat there for a minute thinking about how it was truly a magnificent sight. I tried to sit up and I winced in pain. That's right. That mist shinobi beat me. I looked at my arms and body and I was bruised pretty badly. My head was throbbing from the sudden movement. I put a hand on my head and I felt not my hair, but a bandage. I tried to sit up again and it was successful this time. I looked around and saw a shadow about three feet from me. I looked closer to see it was someone sitting with their head in their hands. I squinted and strained to see who it was. I then gave up on that and I activated my sharingan. I could always see more clearly with it. I looked to where the person was sitting and saw that it was Gaara sitting on his gourd. I reached out to him with one hand. He was in pain because of me. I wanted to help. I didn't realize I let out a small whine. He whipped around to see me, sitting up my arm extended toward him. He got up and ran over to me. He took my hand and just looked at me for a second. Then he got down on his knees and hugged me. He seemed to be holding back. I tightened my grip on him just to let him know I was okay and that he could hug me normally. So, he did. I smiled as Gaara pulled away from me (even though I didn't want him to). He smiled in relief and I cocked my head.

"How long was I out for?" I asked him.

"About a day. Maybe more. I don't really know. It seemed like a century to me. Everyone is worried about you to the point where they can't sleep."

"I'm so sorry I worried you guys. I just think that my body needed to shut itself up and protect itself so I could heal properly. How are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine now. I am just so relieved that you woke up." He smiled. I smiled back at him.

"That's good. And really? Everyone's worried about me? Why? Well, whatever. Can you help me up? I want to go see everyone." I said as I extended my arm. He took my hand and pulled me to my feet. I winced at the sudden movement and Gaara panicked a little bit. I smiled through my pain and he calmed down. Then, he swept me off my feet…literally!! I was in his arms now. I wrapped one arm around his neck and buried my face into his neck and breathed in his sweet sent. It intoxicated me and I fell back a little bit. Gaara chuckled and started walking. I touched Gaara's cheek and he nuzzled my hand. I smiled and looked down. I then reached up and kissed his cheek. He quickly turned his head so I was an inch from his lips. Then he kissed me. It was a quick kiss but a nice one none the less. He pulled away so he could see where we were going. I just kept looking at his face. We walked in silence for a few minutes. Everyone must've thought it would be best to leave Gaara and I alone because their camp was pretty far away. I sighed and snuggled up to Gaara's chest. I smiled and I pressed my ear to his chest. I listened and heard his heartbeat. It was at a steady pace. I grinned and I ran my hand up his chest slowly. I found what I was looking for. A small hole in his shirt. I played with it and I touched his bare skin. His heartbeat picked up. I smiled and giggled a bit. I stopped and put my hand on my stomach.

"We're here." I heard Gaara whisper. I looked away from him and in front of us. I saw multiple tents and a fire in the center. No one noticed us coming near. We-well Gaara- walked a bit further and we were behind everyone. They all had their heads were hung, looking tired, depressed, and worried. I suppressed a giggle and pointed to the ground to signal Gaara to put me down. He did so silently and I grinned. I took a step forward and put my hands on my hips.

I took a silent breath and then yelled: "Hey everyone! What's wrong with you guys? You all look dead!" Their heads snapped up and all eyes were on me. I laughed and grinned even wider, until my eyes closer. I opened them again and then one second everyone was sitting and the next I was being mauled. I laughed.

"Ow, ow, OW! Guys that hurts! I may be awake but that doesn't mean I'm healed all the way! Crap! Gaara! Can you help me out of this mess? Please? I'm begging you!" I screamed. He laughed and he flash stepped next to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and jumped. We landed right next to everyone who turned to look at me apologetically. I smiled at them.

"Kirei we were so worried about you!" Mitsukai yelled as she embraced me.

"Yeah, lil sis! I was afraid you weren't gonna wake up! Kankurou said as he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. My eyes narrowed and I clenched my jaw. I punched him again, as hard as I could. He yelped and rubbed his arm. "What did I do this time?? And jeez you got stronger. Ow that really hurt."

"That's what you get for messing with me jerk. Oh and when I'm healed and we're back at Sunagakure, I challenge you to a fight!" I yelled while grinning.

"Fine lil sis! You're on!" He yelled back.

"Hmmm. This should be fun." I said coolly.

"This should be interesting." Temari chimed in.

"I don't think I'm going to be watching." Mitsukai added.

"I wouldn't watch but I don't want Kirei to get hurt." Gaara said.

"Oh! Can I be the ref?" Hoshi added.

"Yeah of course you can!" I said. Wow. This was going to be a huge event wasn't it? I stood in silence and looked at all my friend's faces. Then I realized something that made my eyes go wide and my jaw drop. "Wait, Kankurou. Did you just call me lil sis?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah I did. Why?" He asked confused.

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering." I added quickly.

We all talked for a while about basically nothing at all. We just brought up random topics and had debates and/or discussions. The only one who stayed silent the whole time was Gaara. Mitsukai yawned and stretched.

"Well guys, I'm getting really tired. I think I'm gonna hit the hay." She said through another yawn.

"Why don't you all. We have a long way to go tomorrow and we got delayed a day cause of me. So, go to sleep. I'll see ya in the morning!" I said as Gaara and I looked after them as they walked into their separate tents.

**Okay. This just might be my last chapter before i go to Arizona. IM SORRY! But i will try to update as soon as possible for ya, okay? so please review!! it will effect the outcome of if i add another chapter before i leave!! **

**Sayonara! **

**Kyo-chan :)**


End file.
